


CRIMSON

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's a bit of an ass at the beginning, Breaking Up & Making Up, CEO Ben Solo, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Makeup Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Break Up, Protective Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: Re-doing this Fanfic, post break-up between Rey and Ben---sort of a sequel!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 39
Kudos: 39
Collections: CEO Ben/Kylo Ren & Rey fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

_I've done it!_ She sighs as she closes her desktop down for the day and collects her purse and jacket. _I've somehow managed to survive my fourth day post-Ben Solo._ Work has been such a blessing for a change. It's kept Rey Kenobi super busy and her mind off that dripping-with sex-appeal _now_ ex-boyfriend of hers. However, it's when she steps into her lonely apartment that the real emotions really start to kick in. The void---that painful, god-awful _void_ that she's trying to escape since the previous weekend when she had ended things so abruptly---that's when the pain _really_ settles in.

He really is... _.gone._

_Nope, don't go there, Rey. Don't even start thinking about him._

She can't think about him right now, because she knows if she does, she'll immediately start crying on the spot. The TV program she watches as she settles in for the night brings very little comfort and she does her best not to come across anything with the words "romance" highlighted on the TV's channel guide. Quite, frankly, the very idea of romance itself sickens her at this point. In the week since she last saw Ben, she's become _painfully_ numb. She feels absolutely nothing but.... _pain._

_Fuck, how long much I endure this? I mean, I've had breakups before, but none of them have ever hurt this bad?_

And so thus begins the never-ending cycle: wake up, go to work, cry whenever possible, sleep and do it all over again. Well, she tries to sleep but somehow it evades her---even in her dreams all she can see is... _him._ She's _haunted_ for the better term. She can't stop seeing him, an ever annoyingly but brilliant beacon of light. His dark eyes burning into hers, the lost vacant expressions he wore along that adorable lip-trembling thing he always did that drove her quite literally out of her mind.

It probably helps that she hasn't even seen him moseying about on her floor since their break-up, and she suspects he's done it out of common human decency...for her.

_Well, he's still got his manners, I'll give him that---about all I'll fucking give him!_

Her roommate, Rose senses something is out of sorts here, but knows better than to ask and that's the way Rey likes it. The less she has to talk about Ben, the _easier_ and _faster_ , she feels she can move on. Ben Solo was one of those guys that seem almost too good to be true and he had proven it on more than one occasion, too. On the outside, he was every girl's fantasy but the nightmare that was dwelling within him had proven too be far too much for Rey to handle. He was a _fucking_ goddamn beautiful mess. But then again, so was she.

_Maybe that's why I thought we would be so good together. He's just as fucked up as I am. Clearly, I was wrong._

"You still coming tomorrow night, right?"

Rey blinks at the sound of her roommates voice and stutters. She's become too immersed in her beautiful fucked-up ex-boyfriend to even think straight. "W-What?"

"To mine and Finn's Collab art-show? You know the one we've been talking about for weeks non-stop, now?"

"O-Oh yeah, of course!" says Rey with a shake of her head. "Sorry, I must've forgot, you know, with work being so incredibly busy and what not?"

"You should bring Ben with you!" Rose then suggests. 

_I should do what now?! Honey, Ben Solo is no more--he's gone, zip, out of here, history!_

Rey knows she's a terrible-- _-terrible_ liar, but she tries to come with some reasonable excuse that she can only hope Rose will somehow buy. So, she goes for the whole "business-meetings" method, by saying he'll be out of town and even if he wasn't, he'd been to caught up in something work related--not to mention art-shows weren't really his thing and blah, blah, blah. Funnily enough, Rose actually buys the fib and expresses her wishes that he might be able to come to the next one in the following months, should this one go well.

_There won't be any Ben Solo at the next one either, I can promise you that!_

"He won't come, Rose," say Rey quickly. "I've already told you, art-shows aren't really his thing."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asks, now taking a sip of her wine. "He practically collects art! His company _literally_ flourishes off deco-art pieces!"

"Yeah, maybe that used to be true," Rey murmured in a low voice, trying to axe the subject altogether. It was too painful. "But not--not as much as he used to. Trust me, I _know_ him."

However, truth of the matter was, she didn't really know Benjamin Solo.... _at all._ He was a beautiful _fucking_ mystery to her, even after all this time. Even after all that had transpired between the two of them in the span of six months since she first started working for Solo Enterprises. More than once she thought of turning in her two-weeks notice, it would be easier for her to slip away unnoticed and with out question. But then, it wasn't the job _itself_ that had treated her badly, but the man standing behind the captain's wheel commanding the _damn_ ship. 

The memories are torturous, flashing like pictures in her mind---the first time they met, the kiss and the ravenous, intense love-affair that soon followed after it. Then again, not all memories are _too_ bad, right? Ben Solo had shown her that he was also exceedingly gentle, understanding (for the most part, that is), and _even_ caring. Those were the things she would miss the most, along with his intense brooding stares that made her toes curl upwards.

_Okay, so I miss him.....a little. Just a little....._

But the facts remained as constant and as truth as she day she walked out on him in his apartment. Rey _didn't_ just miss him....she _really_ missed him. She _loved_ him. Simple and plain as that. So, you can only imagine the bizarre and startling look on her face when she received a text from him a quarter past nine o'clock that same evening-- _-completely_ out of the blue. As if he had almost _planned_ it. 

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**TODAY: 9:30PM**

**I need to see you. Dinner? Tomorrow? 6PM?**

**I'll come pick you up.**

_Seriously?! Does he really think that dinner is going to fix things between us?! It's over, we're done....I'm done with him and all of his bullshit!_ Yet, her subconscious knows her better than that. She's _so_ not done with him! And like a little annoying red-devil on her shoulder, she knows Ben's thinking along the exact same lines as her: _we're not done yet!_ There's simply no way that they could be done---far from it. He's reaching out, so clearly, he's got something left to say and it's notion that terrifies her. Is this him telling her he's had time to think things over and wants nothing more to do with her or is it all inside her head? She realizes she won't know unless she answers the text.

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**TODAY: 9:37PM**

**Do you really think that's a good idea?**

She types out her reply and hits send and waits nervously by her bed, biting and chewing on her nails for his reply. It doesn't take very long for him to answer her back: _BING!_

_Wow, he doesn't miss a beat does, he? Nice to know some things never change!_

Yet, as she reads his new incoming text, she's met not with the gentle, understanding, nor caring person she grew to love, but rather with his usual, snarky-commentary _old_ self. The very same one she had been both blessed and cursed to meet on her first day on the job at Solo Enterprises, and she comes to the horrific realization that he's _taunting h_ er in some ways. It's perhaps, the _most_ chilling and uneasy feeling she's gotten from him since their departure the week prior. He sounds _upset_....mad, even. She had _walked out_ on him---she _left_ him---why would he be so upset over a decision she clearly had made on _her_ own?

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**TODAY: 9:38PM**

**If it wasn't, I wouldn't have bothered asking, now would I, Rey?**

_Well, with that kind of attitude, Solo, hell-to-the-fucking-no! I don't want to meet up with you for dinner!_

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**TODAY: 9:41PM**

**Can't. Sorry. I've made other plans. I'm going to Finn and Rose's art-show tomorrow night!**

Rey grins as she slams her index finger onto the send button, thinking that's the last she'll ever hear from Ben Solo. Two can play that game, Solo! She thinks as she begins to place her phone back down onto her nightstand and turn-in for the night. However, Solo, who unbeknownst to her, has been pulling strings behind her back. He _wasn't_ ready to let go---he _still_ isn't ready to let go of the woman he undoubtedly still loves with every fiber of his entire being. Her leaving him so abruptly like that had done more harm than good---it left him in _pure_ agony.

_Everyone deserves a second chance....even a monster like me, Rey._

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**TODAY: 9:41Pm**

**I'll meet you there and we can have dinner and talk afterwards.**

_After all the hell you put me through, Solo? I don't think so!_

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**TODAY: 9:44PM**

**We've said all we needed to say to each other. It's over. You need to let me go. Please!**

She can't forget the tortured expression on his face the day she left him. It haunts her even now as she tries to push everything about him and their relationship to the back of her mind. He looked like a child, almost. So lost...broken...confused. That’s not the confident man she met just six months prior. Yet, even though broken, brittle and even a little bitter, he wants to see her. 

Rey has to wonder as to how he’s been since she left? Words, alone don’t always show ones true feelings, especially in a text. Had he missed her? Probably, not like how I’ve missed him! Oddly, Rey seemed to be lingering on the idea that he probably went back to the only thing he was ever really good at it: running a multi-billion dollar company. 

_We both did, Ben. We both did._  
  
She recalled how he had gotten down on his knees, literally begging for her to stay, which she found rather odd. The mighty Benjamin Solo _doesn't_ beg....that wouldn't be very CEO of him now, would it? He _takes_ whatever he wants because knows that he can! Why the heck would she _want_ stay with him after all that? After all that they had been through? If there was another world hell, it would describe their chaotic relationship, perfectly. They were skirting around their own personal issues? Fear of abandonment, fear of trust—fear of love—fear of really, _well_ , everything! 

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**TODAY: 9:49PM**

**Please, Rey. All I want to do is talk. That’s all.**

She groans, hating herself because she knows she’ll agree to it without so much of a hesitation. _You want to see him, that's why,_ her subconscious scolds, _you want to see him!_ That’s how much of a firm hold he clearly still has upon her. If it was really over like she had built up in her mind, there would be no text messages, no second thoughts of meeting up, and yet, here they were. _Damn him, he’s so infuriating!_ It would be so nice for a change if he wasn’t trying to both break and mend her heart! 

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**TODAY: 9:51 PM**

**Okay, fine! I will meet you at the show and dinner, but that's it!**

Somehow, she could picture the smile that was growing across his face, even though it was probably miles away. He knew it. She knew it. In less than twelve hours, they would be staring at one another, face-to-face, each, with questions of their own. How were they going to get past this? Could they get past this? Is it possible to remain friends as well as colleagues? It was like a never-ending check-off list of what ifs and buts. Problem was, Rey was still _very_ much in love with Ben Solo, but he was also a reminder of just how close she had come to danger. Would she be willing to go that far for him a second time?

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**TODAY: 9:54PM**

**Totally noted. I look forward into seeing you, Rey. Goodnight!**

* * *

_Oh my God, I'm going to see Ben again, and for the first time I nearly a week!_ Rey's spirts are both lifted and dampened by the whole situation as she tries her best to focus on her work. He makes no further attempt to reach out to her that day through text or email, which, she is entirely grateful for. It's enough that she's even considered meeting him later tonight at her friend's art-show. Even, though he's her ex-boyfriend, Rey's gone completely out of her way to look the part: a brand new black-lace cocktail mini-dress and matching black six-inch stiletto heels. _Eat your heart out, Solo!_ Finally, at five-thirty, she collects her belongings and does her best to calm her nerves. 

Bidding her other fellow co-workers a good evening, she steps out of the spinning double glass doors to the busy, overcrowded streets of New York. It's louder than usual and people are hustling and bustling to get to wherever it is they need to go. For a Friday night, it's usually to a local bar or to some restaurant to kick-back and relax; cooling off their heels from the busy workweek. Yeah, after last night's unexpected conversation---she could really use a drink or two!

All day long, Rey's tried to think of what to say to Ben when they should meet---but _nothing_ comes to mind. All she's reminded of the way they had left things the week prior! However, she doesn't have much time to react to anything else because at that precise moment a sleek black Lexus ISF comes screeching into a halt directly in front of her. The tinted-driver's window slowly rolls down and all she can see is Ben's face covered behind a dark pair of sunglasses.

"Get in." He commands. 

He looks glorious as ever, except for the part where he's literally scowling at her. _Oh shit, he's wearing that suit she loves so much!_ Another deliberate notion, no doubt in his attempt to win her over. _How fucking dare you, Solo? You know what that suit does to me?!_ Black as black can get, with the tiny little near invisible pinstripes, no matching tie and a crisp white dress shirt that's opened at the collar, exposing just the right amount of his skin. 

"I said I was meeting you at the art-show, not that I was going to be riding there with you, Ben."

"Get in the _fucking_ car, Rey. I won't ask again." He says, lowering his shades, his dark-eyes ablaze. 

"No." Rey states, folding her arms, doing her absolute best to stare at anything but him and all of his super-hot, sexy, maniac self. "I'd rather take a taxi, thank you very much, sir!"

"Get in the _fucking_ car!" 

The severity and the tone of his voice is what does her in and before she knows it, she's sliding into the passenger's side and not looking at him, all against her better judgement. Ugh, she both loves and hates this man! How is that even possible to do---to want to be with someone so badly and also nearly hating their stinking guts?! He can be so _damn_ infuriating, sometimes, I swear! 

"I'm sorry, but, Jesus, when I say get in the _fucking_ car, get in the _fucking_ car!" 

When they pull out on incoming traffic, Rey steals a peak over at the beautiful man sitting beside her, and notices his mouth is pressed into a hard line. Nothing is out of place since the last time she’s seen him. His complexion is perfect, his hair is perfect, he’s perfect. He's literally fighting this....just like _she_ is! _Well, now, that's at least something we have in common, Solo!_

"I really could have gotten a taxi, Ben," Rey murmurs, feeling suddenly brave enough to speak. "It's not a big deal or anything."

"I wasn't comfortable with it." He says, his voice rather expressionless. 

_Well, who the fuck asked you what you wanted, Solo! In case, you've forgotten, in case it might've slipped your notice, I am a grown-ass woman! I can take care of myself! My life doesn't just stop going because you're no longer in it!_

"Ben, what I choose to do is really none of your concern anymore." says Rey, rolling her eyes. 

"What are you kidding me? We might not be together anymore, but, _everything_ you do concerns me, Rey... _.everything._ " 

_Actually, no it doesn't! But you seem so hell-bent on having your way when it comes to my whereabouts either you like it or not!_ Rey groans in equal frustration, rolling her eyes and when Ben catches this, he narrows his gaze at her. There's heavy amounts of rage hidden behind his eyes, but, yet there is also compassion, sincerity---and love. He's _not_ forgotten and that realization to Rey, makes their union that much more painful and hard to swallow. Rey stares down at the folded fingers in her lap, she doesn't want to fight, she didn't come here to fight and she needs to let him know that.

"Ben, I agree to this so that we could talk like you asked," She murmurs, speaking softly now. "I don't want to fight and I don't want things to get off on the wrong foot between us, seeing as we're already at odds with one another as it is. Not to mention, this is a special night for both Rose and Finn and--"

"And I promise to be on my best behavior while we're there." 

"Somehow, I very much _doubt_ that."

And for the first time in what felt like forever, Rey begins to laugh. Though, she does her best to stile the giggle that threatens to surface, Ben welcomes it. He's always thought her laugh was infectous---as was everything else about her. His face softens slightly as he watches her struggle in vain to keep a straight face, and a curve of a smile reaches his lips.

"I've _really_ missed that," he tells her sincerely. "Your laugh, among other things. H-How have you been?" 

_Well, honestly, I've felt worse than shit.....thanks for asking though!_

Rey swallows hard. "If I told you that I was fine, I'm afraid that I'd be lying." 

Ben inhales rather sharply. "Me too," he murmurs and then reach over and brushes his hand against her thigh. "Everything is a constant reminder of you.....and it's painful. I _miss_ you and I _miss_ being with you, and, I thought, I could move on---but---"

"Ben, I--"

"Rey, _please._ We need to talk about this. We need to find some sort of way to work this whole thing out."

_Oh shit, I'm going to cry! Right here! Right now! No. I swore--it was over between us!_

"Ben, I.... _please_ , don't do this. Please, don’t go this way. I've already cried so much over this already, and I don't think I could possibly cry anymore." Rey whispers, trying to keep her emotions in check.

She can't cry in front of him. She can't. She won't. She refuses. At that moment, Ben this her hand, and there is, that same electricity that brought them together in the first place. It’s palpable. Rey can almost taste it, pulsating between them, drawing them that much closer together for a second time. 

“Ben,” Rey gasps as she basks briefly within the intensity of this visceral, primal attraction.

“I know. I feel it, too,” he says, his dark eyes clouded and intense. 

Desire pools heavy, dark and deadly in her groin. He clasps her hand, grazing her knuckles with the pad of his thumb, and all of her muscles clench tightly, deliciously deeper inside of her. Rey within seconds came to the horrific conclusion that she had been a complete and utter fool to think that she could ever truly be free of him. He’s not free of me either. How was it even possible that he was still able to have that hole upon her? It left her quite literally....baffled.

“We can do this, Rey,” he whispers, still clutching her hand. “But only if it’s what you want.” 

Rey gazes over at him. She wants him. Here, now and in any way that she can get him. Even if they have to pull down an alley somewhere and settle a quick score, she’ll do it. I mean, how could she not? This was the same man who brought about her own sexual awakening—you’d think she ever be able to replace him with someone else? Ha! As if! 

Ben rounds his car around another corner and seconds later they pull up to the front of the art gallery. As they wait for the valet to appear, he takes this opportunity to take a hold of her hand and bring it up to his lips, kissing it tenderly. It’s the most affectionate that Rey has ever seen him since their breakup and she can’t help but think that maybe he’s trying to make up for his past mistakes. 

“We will check things out, have a drink or two, talk with your friends and then leave,” he explains in a bit of a rush. “I’d like to try to reach a new agreement between us before midnight.”

“ _Or_ you can suck it up and go along with it until I say I’m ready to leave? How about that, Solo?” says Rey, darkly. 

_We’re not doing this whole “will they, won’t they” bullshit, all right? I had a life before you, and I can have one with you slightly still conjoined at my hip! Get over it, already! It’s not always about you, Solo!_

“You’re persistent on getting your way on this, aren’t you?” he asks, his voice mild, his dark eyes quite literally glowing. 

“Either take it or leave it, Solo,” Rey snapped. “I’m here solely for my friends—you’re just the tag along.”

“You _really_ love doing that to me, don’t you?” His voice is louder than expected. 

“Doing what?” Rey is taken slightly aback.

“Making me realize that I _still_ have everything to lose, including you.”

“Ben, we’re here. Where I want to be. So let’s just do this and then we’ll talk afterwards as discussed. Quite frankly, I don’t want to cause a scene in the middle of Manhattan.”

Ben then glances out of his window and realizes, she’s right. It’s far too public. Pressing his lips together as he looks over at her, nodding. He won’t argue with her here, not in front of all of these faceless strangers. That’s the last thing he needs right now on his conscious, the tabloids getting their hands on a juicy story between him and his soon-to-be un-ex-girlfriend, Rey Kenobi. He'd never hear the end of it and there's no telling how Rey would react to seeing her face plastered on every cover of ever tabloid magazine.

_You can at least respect her wishes on that end, Solo._

“Okay,” he mutters sulkily. “But just remember this conversation is _no_ t over. Not by a long shot.”

“I never thought it was, _knowing_ you.” Rey said, throwing another assault his way before opening the passenger door and slamming it shut.

It was lucky that she didn’t see the scowl that Ben was giving to her as he handed his the baker the keys to his Lexus. He’s never wanted to scream and yell or fuck the living daylights out another human behind in his life. She drove him absolutely _fucking_ crazy! But he supposed that’s why he was trying to hard to save what little they had left. Ben lived for moments like this. He _wanted_ more of them and he sure as hell _wanted_ them with her---come hell or high water, he would find a way to make this right.


	2. Chapter 2

The _art-gallery_ was situated in an old warehouse, brick walls with refurbished mahogany wood and high ceilings. It's modern, hip, and totally fits the perfection that both Rose and Finn wanted as upcoming artists. _Well, I always did say they had such exquisite tastes,_ Rey thought as she and Ben entered through the front door. The gallery must have been billed with hundreds of people either wandering across the many different rooms lined with various art-pieces or talking amongst themselves in tight little knit groups while sipping on wine. Rey couldn't have been happier and more proud for her two best friends-- _at least their dreams are taking flight! They've worked hard for this and they deserve the recognition they are getting!_

"You call _this_ art?" Ben frowns as he takes a two glasses of wine off from a tray that a woman is carrying and swiftly hands the other to Rey. 

"Would it _kill_ you to be nice, for once?" Rey groans as she takes the wine from him, chugging nearly half of it down in on gulp. _Not enough wine in all the world, right now!_

"Probably, but then again...." he answers in a sarcastic tone, as he takes a sip of his own desert wine. "....I've never really understood why people go completely bananas over splattered paint that looks like someone threw up all over the canvas either." _  
_

"And _that_...." said Rey, turning on her heels as she went to marvel at another piece nearby. "....is why you are the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company and not a starving artist, Benjamin Solo. You've been practically spoon fed your entire life and don't the know the _true_ meaning of struggle."

"Rey.... _please.._..don't...." Ben warns. His brows furrow, and he attempts to hold his tongue to prevent him from saying _anything_ he might regret later.

"If you _hate_ coming to these things so much, then why'd you come with me, Ben?" Rey asks him.

"For you, of course." he answers softly, though he is clenching his fists down at his side. Is she not aware of how all of this is making him feel?

She's absolutely exquisite, radiant and looks like she's been doing _just_ fine without him around--- _that simply will not do, Miss Kenobi._ She can be all of those things in his presence, and he straightens himself to full-height, eyeing any man within a two-feet radius with a death-like stare that even so much as thinks of looking her way. She's _mine,_ boys _-_ \--or at _least_ she was. Ben tries hard not to scowl at them as they walk by. Apparently, being on your best behavior is a lot harder than he originally had thought.

"Is that a good enough answer for you? Now, I promised I'd be on my best behavior, but you are giving me plenty of reasons right now, _not_ to be, starting with that super short dress of yours."

"You're _really_ going to do that here, Ben?" Rey asked, incredulously.

When she felt him smack her swiftly from behind, she bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from shrieking. It was the first skin-to-skin contact she had, had with him in over a week since their break-up. Blushing, Rey does her best it ignore the ache that's building within her. _Holy cow....this beautiful man really wants me back. I've forgotten just how....good he really makes me feel._ Deep down inside her, sweet joy unfurls, basking in the early morning sunshine, happy and utterly complete.

"REY! REY!"

"Rey, over here!"

Rose and Finn both come barreling through the crowd of people. _Oh, thank God, I'm saved....for now!_ They look fantastic as both her and Ben quickly approach them from across the room. Finn engulfs Rey in his arms, hugging her as hard as he can, probably out of fear that it might be the very last time he sees her. And it's literally all that Rey can do, not to start bursting into tears. While Rey hadn't fully told them that she and Ben had recently broken up, she was so happy to be here in this moment with them. Tears began to pool in her eyes. 

"Rey, I'm so glad that you made it," Finn whispers excitedly in my ear. "You look.....STELLAR, girl!" 

"Thanks." Rey answers, blinking back her tears. "You and Rose....I can't believe this! Look at all these people---you're dream---it's coming true!"

"Well, we wouldn't have been able to do it without you, Rey." Rose adds, smiling, though Rey can tell that she's eyeing Ben from the corner of her eyes. "And....I thought you said Ben didn't like coming to these sort of things."

Ben cleared his throat as he stretched out his hand to congratulate both Finn and Rose on their latest achievement. "Rey, told me how much you two were looking forward to this night and, well, I figured I'd do the most honorable thing and come along with her for moral support, you know, as any good boyfriend does."

 _Oh my God, he is totally milking this for all that it's worth!_ Rey thought agitatedly to herself as she stood next to him, desiring nothing more than to stomp her six-inch heel onto his foot. He's really got some nerves or some really big balls to pull this little stunt--- _God, I could kill you right now, Ben Solo!_ Yet, she keeps her calm overall composure as he dotes on their art-work that hangs behind them on the wall. It's almost sickening the way he's behaving and it makes her want to break up with him all over again, yet---he's here. He's _really_ here.

"This is really some fine work, Mr....Mr...." says Ben, snapping his fingers in Finn's direction.

"You can just call me, Finn." 

"I especially like this one, the colors are.... _sublime_!" 

Hearing Ben boasting about much he loved Finn's artwork was both irritating and amusing. It was really all show, but, the more Rey watched Ben converse and talk with her friends, the more she saw he began to really loosen up. Something told her he liked art a lot more than he was letting on. When one of the ladies standing close hosting the show stops by asks to speak with them about a piece, they politely excuse themselves, leaving Rey and Ben alone once more. Rey can't help but steal glances at Ben every now and again-- _pondering._

"I think you like my friends more than you let on."

Ben looks quizzically down at her and smirks seductively, causing her stomach to roll. "You're friends are interesting people, Rey. Especially that Finn guy. I saw the way he was looking at you."

"We're _just_ friends, Ben. You know that or at least you should, by now."

He chuckles darkly as he then snakes his free hand further down her lower back and murmurs, "Doesn't mean that I have to like it. Besides, I would think Finn, of all people, would know _his_ competition when he sees it, Rey."

"Well, you also don't have to be a jealous _asshole_ about it either." Rey snaps back in a rather bitter voice. She's _pissed._ No, pissed doesn't even really come close to how she's feeling---she's absolutely _livid!_

"An _asshole,_ huh?" he murmurs, his facia expression one of amusement rather than insult. "Well, I'm glad you can still find means to tear me down with your words---"

"Okay, let's just get this over with so I can get back to my life that doesn't contain you in it," says Rey, now rounding on him. "You got something to say to me, you say it, Solo, because I can _promise_ you right here, right now that I'm---"

"I'd rather _not_ do this here, Rey, if it's all the same to _you."_ Ben quickly interjects, seeing as some people standing close by are starting to give them some rather dirty looks. "Let's go outside and not ruin everyone else's evening."

Groaning, Rey turned on her heels and stomped her way out to the front with Ben quickly following in closely behind her. This was going to get ugly, she just had a feeling it would. This was Ben Solo, after all. It was either his way or the highway! Once the fresh evening hair hits her face, they turn and walk briefly down the sidewalk until they can find some privacy down an abandoned alleyway. _Okay, Solo, we're outside! Let's talk, hash-it-out, whatever!_ Rey flushes, then glances down at her hands, which are knitting into fists down at her side. Ben then tilts her chin upwards and she inhaled deeply at the contact of her fingers.

"You're so tense, Rey. I wish you would just relax," he whispers.

Deep inside her that same jolt stirs again. _Take him back, Kenobi! You will never be fully satisfied until you do! And you want to know why? Because you still love him, that's why!_ And it's true, but how can this be? They have so many issues that they needed to overcome, so many obstacles stood in their way. There was _so_ much pain. Is this really what she signed up for when it came to him? They hurt each other over and over again and still find a way to work around it? No offense, but that's just both mentally and physically exhausting!

"So, how does this work, Ben?" Rey snaps.

"Well, for starters, it would help me immensely if you would calm the fuck down for one," he snaps back, eyes blazing. "I'm not your _fucking_ enemy, Rey."

Rey takes a deep low and steady breath. "It's very....you're a _very_ difficult person to be around sometimes, Ben. I just don't know which way is up or down with you."

"The feeling is completely mutual, Rey," says Ben, narrowing his eyes slightly at her words. "Come on, I promised you dinner."

Grabbing a firm hold on her arm, Ben drags her into a nearby restaurant and quickly ushers her over towards a table near the back so they could have some privacy. He quickly hands her a menu and when their waiter comes, Ben takes no time at all in ordering their meal along with a bottle of red wine. Once their waiter disappears, Ben turns his full attention back to Rey once more. It's quite hard to hate him in this intimate setting: the romantic atmosphere, the food and the wine, and damn it even te way he's drumming his fingers against the table cloth---it sends her senses running in all directions.

"Do people always do what you tell them?" Rey asks him.

"Usually," he replies. "But you _already_ know that, don't you?" 

"Again, that's what happens, I suppose, when you've been fed off a silver platter your whole life." She answers, sullen but chastened. 

"You're being rather rude, Rey."

She gazed over at him impassively and utters, "Jeez, I wonder why that is?"

Ben's mouth presses into a hard line, but then, almost reluctantly, his lips lift, and she knows that he's trying to stifle a smile. No matter how much they fought, or wanted to literally ring each-other's-necks, a profound understand had always lingered between them. _We're more alike than you might've guessed, Rey. Perhaps, that's why we can't stay away from each other. We're like magnets....constantly being pulled together._ It was this back-and-forth banter that Ben missed, but more importantly, he just missed having Rey in _his_ life, in _his_ arms---and in _his_ bed.

"I'm sorry," he says. 

"I think I can accept your apology, on the account that you tell me why you deliberately went out of your way to---"

"If this is about why I took you to the art-show in person, it's because I _wanted_ to do that, Rey," Ben stated as he began twisting the cork to the bottle of wine that had just been placed down on their table. "I had no other motive, rhyme or reason for it. I _wanted_ to do it, so I did. Next, please? You asked me how this is going to work...."

"I did."

His mouth softens as he runs his fingers through his hair, and he's suddenly very serious again. "You left me, Rey. You _left_ me, and it was the worst that that I've ever felt in my life. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm a little nervous to even ask this of you. I _want_ you back in my life....and you're acting.... _very_ permissive."

"Well, I _have_ missed you, Ben. These past few days have been.... _very_ difficult for me." Rey addresses, swallowing hard, the lump in her throat swells as she recalls her own anguish since she left him standing alone in the foyer of his grand apartment. 

This whole week had been the absolutely worst of her life, the pain had been indescribable and she wished for nothing more than for it to be over, done with. Nothing else has ever come this close---not even the death of her own parents. But the sad true of reality hits home for her, winding her and leaving her just as breathless as it had the day she walked out on him. God, she would never forget the look on his face for as long as she lived. 

"We can't be together, Ben, for so _many_ reasons." 

He then reached over and took a hold of her hand, squeezing it firmly. He was growing desperate now. "No, no, no, listen to me. You're upset about what happened, the way we left things, and I--I get that. I behave stupidly, irrationally--and that's my fault, my burden to bare. We can fix that. I can attend less meetings, take more weekends off, whatever I need to do--"

"You can't just quit running the company because of _me,_ Ben," Rey says with a shake of her head. "People depend on you, they need you---"

"Well, I _need_ you. Just _you._ " 

"I'm sorry that I put you through that, Ben," Rey whispers, feeling suddenly very stupid. "Believe me, it was unconsciously done."

She had left him because she felt they were incompatible, but maybe she had jumped to conclusions---like she _always_ did. She was good at doing irresponsible things like that, running. Running away before getting the whole truth! _I've ruined us, haven't I? I've completely ruined us!_ Her heart constricts, she can't even look at him right now. Luckily, their waiter is back carrying their food. He briskly sets it down on the table and scuttles away. 

"Eat something, Rey," says Ben. "You look famished."

"I am."

They eat in silence. Half-way through their meal, however, Ben gives Rey one of his enigmatic smiles. She knows _that_ smile all to well. He's planning something, but what? Rey doesn't like surprises, she never has and Benjamin Solo has been known to be completely full of them. _Ugh, damn you, Solo! You're....the worst!_

"What?" Rey asks him.

"I'd like to propose a new negoitation....between us."

So he has a new propostion, does he? What now? A series of different scenarios run through Rey's mind as she continues to stare at blankly over at him. Nothing that comes to her mind makes her feel comfrotable. After all, Benjamin Solo has been known to have quite the imgination. _No, nothing makes any sense._ Ben then reaches into his back-pocket and grabs for his wallet and places his credit-card into the table for the waiter. Deep down, Rey already knows what's coming---she just isn't sure if she's even ready to take that next step with him. He broke her heart and she did the same to him? Could they ever recover from this and be as they one were?

"I _want_ to start over with you, Rey. A fresh, clean, slate. We get back together and pick up right where we left off," he takes her hand and kisses her knuckles tenderly, and the touch of his lips o her skin resonates throughout her body. "I don't want to lose you for a second time, Rey."

"What did you have in mind, Solo?" Rey asks, her brow lifting with curiosity. 

* * *

It’s rather odd having Ben over at her place. In fact, it’s small compared to his entire three-story-mansion in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, but as Rey closes the door behind them, she’s kind of glad he’s here. Welcome to my world, Solo! Now you’re going to see how us poor folk live by. It’s not all rainbows and unicorns, is it? She gazed at his face as he continues to pace the room, back and forth. Seeing him here in her space for a chance was heartwarming. No, more than heartwarming, she loves him, and her heart swells with a nervous, unsteady elation.

“I should’ve come by here more often,” he says, turning around to look at her. 

“What?” Rey gasps, her face one of complete and utter shock. “I figured you’d find my apartment—hideous.”

“Different, yes? But hideous, no.” he addressed, his bold dark brown eyes come to rest upon hers, staring at her. “Besides, believe it or not, it’s a nice change of pace compared to what I’m used to.” 

“Okay. Um..would you like anything to drink?” Rey asked, her heart fluttering. “I’m afraid all I have is the cheap stuff.”

“That’s fine.” His eyes darken. 

Rey can’t understand why she’s suddenly so nervous. They’ve been here many times before in their delicate relationship. She knows what he wants, because she wants it too. Badly, in fact. With her back turned, she doesn’t even feel him walking towards her, feral and hot. It’s only when his hands brush against her waist, does she dare take another sudden gulp of air. The man knows what he’s doing, I’ll give him that.

“I’m still mad at you.”

“I know that.” He smiles, a lopsided apologetic smile forms on his face. “And don’t worry, we’ve got all night and I have no further engagements. Take as long as you need, Rey.” 

Everything south from the waist down clenches and tightens. She’s seduced by his voice, and the powerful hungry and knowing look in his eyes. Standing behind her, not quite touching has her bathing in the heat that’s radiating off of his body. Suddenly, the air has become stifling hot and she flustered and her legs slowly turn to jelly as a dark desire pools on her belly. She wants him and she wanted him now! 

Ben slowly leans down and brushes his lips across the back of her neck which sends shivers all up and down her spine and Rey feels herself slipping. How could she believe that staying away from him was the right thing to do? It has been pure hell! 

“I think you want me to kiss you,” he whispers softly in her ear. “You think people know you, Rey, but they don’t. But I do. I know you.”

“Yes,” she breathes. “Only you.”

“Well...now that I’m here,” he continues to whisper against her, his hands ghostly her body. “What do you want to do?” 

This isn’t a sentence Rey ever expected to hear from Ben Solo again, but, yet here it is tumbling out of his mouth, and only he can make it sound so hot, like really hit. Slowly, Rey turns around and then stand staring at me another, drinking each other in as if this would definitely be the last time. God, no, don’t think that way, Rey! It can’t be the last time! It just can’t be! The atmosphere changes between them, crackling and boiling hot. 

Neither of them sat anything, they just observe. The desire Rey has for this one man uses his charms against her, seizing her with a pure vengeance, igniting every cell in her blood, causing her breathing to become shallow, pooling like molten lava below her waist. In a beat, Ben firmly grabs Rey her hips and pulls her close to him. Her hands are already reaching for his hair as his mouth claims her lips. It’s vigorous too! He slams her back against the wall, his tongue dancing with hers. 

She moans into his mouth as one of his hands moved to her thick loose curls, pulling her head back slightly to ravage the sweet, tender flesh of her neck. Jesus Christ, I’ve forgotten how good this feels—how he feels! Her endless cries only made her tug harder and and finds that her limbs are beginning to go slightly numb. If he doesn’t get her into a been and soon—

Pulling back slightly he asks in a raspy voice. “What you want, Rey?”

“You, Ben,” she gasps breathlessly. “Just you.” 

“Good answer, sweetheart.” He smirks. 

Bending his long legs slightly, he scoops Rey into his arms and carries her bridal style into her bedroom. Setting her down into her feet and takes a very quick glance of her room. It’s everything he imagined and more. The soft colors put him more at ease, almost as if welcoming him into her domain rather than wishing to push him away. He can finally breathe again.

“I’ve imagined this,” he says softly. “You’re bedroom.” 

“You have?” 

“More than your think.” he quickly adds. “I’m just glad I’m finally being given the chance to see it, and you, where you feel most calm. I like you relaxed. It’s...soothing to me.”

“Ben Solo you can be so weird sometimes, you know that right?” 

He smiles and then hooks his finger into the front opening of her black-laced dress, immediately pulling her forward as he claims her mouth once more. Not even heaven itself could taste or feel this good. She’s the only good thing left in this world, Rey. And he wants to make absolutely sure that she knows it too. _I’ve fucked up! I won’t make that same mistake twice, I promise!_

“What do you want, Rey? I want you to tell me.” 

“I want...I _want_ you...I want you to finish undressing me, Ben.” Rey pants, her chest rising and falling with anticipation...excitement. 

“That’s my good sweet girl,” he murmurs seductively, and without taking his blazing eyes off here, he finishes unbuttoning the front of her dress, pulling the zipper all the way down. “I like this dress on you. Too bad, I’m about to make a mess of it.” 

“Ben Solo, don’t...you...fucking...dare rip this dress!” Rey threatens.

“I can always buy you a new one, baby,” he chuckled, darkly. 

“I’m SERIOUS!”

“Okay, okay, I won’t.” 

Tentatively Rey places her hands on his biceps to steady herself. Slowly, he peels the black-laced dress off her shoulders and watched with eagerness as it falls to the floor. Marveling at her flawless skin, he can’t help but want to touch it, to kiss it, to taste it. This woman, Rey Kenobi, made him come alive in more ways than one. She couldn't even begin to imagine the hell that he'd been living in since the day she left. It had been a pure nightmare that he just couldn't wake from.

“I _want_ you to tell me what you want from me, Rey.” Ben’s eyes smolder, turning from soft brown to almost black, filled with an incurable lust as his breathing shallows. “Tell me!” 

“You know what I want,” she whispers. “You’ve always know what I want. And what I want is for you to just keep kissing me, making me forget everything.”

“Shall I kiss you...from here...” She stutters slightly, feeling his fingers trail from the base of her ear, down her throat. “....to here?” 

“Y-yes, please!” 

Nodding, he placed his lips just as her earlobe and bites down, but not hard enough to cause her any pain. She almost wishes she had because the pain that’s scorching through her core is becoming increasingly unbearable. The trail of fire, leaving sweet wet kisses along the path she’s assigned is agony. Fuck, I know my underwear is probably drenched! This man—he’s _fucking_ intoxicating! 

Dropping to his knees before her, Rey has never felt more powerful as a woman than she does in this moment. It’s as if she has him completely at her mercy and he is only happy to oblige and comply to her pleasure. Slowly, he pulls down her matching lace underwear and makes to stow them in the back pocket of his slacks for a keepsake. He stops and looks up at her, smirking. 

“I think I know where you want me most, Rey?” He says, licking his lips. “I can smell your arousal and fuck it’s making my mouth water.” 

And it’s true, all of it. He’s got her. Right where he wants her. He leans forward unleashes his tongue and fury upon her center. Rey groans and fits her fingers through his soft, thick mane of black hair. And he’s relentless in his pursuit, his tongue circling her clitoris, lapping at her folds and driving her near the brink of insanity. Over and over again and all the while enjoying her whimpers and moans with each flick of his tongue against the bundle of nerves.

“Ben, please,” Rey begs, now tugging his hair in earnest. ”I-I need you inside me! _Now_!” 

"I thought you'd never ask."

Ben the forcefully shoves Rey back onto her bed and begins unbuttoning his black shirt. It's such a marvelous sight to behold--especially given to the fact that Rey thought she'd never get this chance again. He shrugs it off his broad shoulders and throws it on top of her dress. His hands rest calmly at his jeans and he stops briefly, wanting to make her work for it.

"Shall I continue?" he asks, licking his lips hungrily. 

"I _will_ if you don't!" Rey threatens. 

"Well, since you asked me so nicely....." 

The sound of his button popping ignites a fire inside of Rey that near sends her over the edge. He slowly steps out of his jeans and boxer briefs, pulls off his socks and stands over her with a smirk---fuck, if looks could kill, she'd be dead. Rey scoots herself to the edge of the bed and takes him in hand, squeezing slightly. He groans and tenses, and his breathing hisses like a snake through his clenched teeth. _God, he's even bigger than I remember!_

"Easy, there, Rey," Ben groans. "You're going to tear it off if you keep doing---oh _fuck!_ " 

He doesn't even manage to finish his sentence before she has him in her mouth, sucking--- _hard._ For once, she likes being in control and uses it to her advantage. Ben cups her head tenderly while she pushes him deeper into her mouth, pressing her lips as tightly together as she can, scraping her teeth against his sensitive flesh. He really is like the world's greatest cherry-flavored lollipop.

" _Fuck_ \---Rey," he hisses.

"I've _missed_ this." she says, looking up at him with lustful eyes. 

"M-Me, too, baby," he grunts, throwing his head back, and biting down on his lips, urging her to continue. "K-Keep going! I'm so _fucking_ close."

Oh, he's moaning---like really, _really_ moaning. _Who's the one begging now, Solo?_ Rey thinks as she pulls his length deeper into the mouth, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. The sound of his voice, the tense sensation of his body, his hands digging into the roots of her hair, they inspire her to continue. It's nice to give him pleasure for a change. She's a pure goddess with no morality, no means to end the pleasuring of the man she so desperately loves. Again and again, she gives him the pleasure he is seeking, feeding and fueling her own desires.

"R-Rey....stop.... _stop_ , please. No more!"

_Beg me, Solo. Beg! Beg me, like you do to me sometimes!_

"Stop, Rey--- _shit_ \---" he grunts, through gritted teeth. "--I-I've changed my mind. I-I don't--- _oh holy fuck-_ -I don't want to cum in your mouth."

Ignoring him, Rey continues sucking him as hard as she can, taking him completely all the way down to the base---she gags sightly. It's a reminder, you're not always the one in control here. Finally, he bends down, grasps her shoulders firmly and forcefully shoves her back down onto the bed. Pulling a foil packet from the pocket of his jeans, he tears it open with his teeth. _You think you're the one in control here, sweetheart? Think again. We might be in your lair, but this is still my domain of expertise! And I'm going to make you remember it too!_

"Lie down." he commands. "And spread your legs for me."

And she does as she's told---that _authority_ of this man is so hot! She understands completely now why he's the CEO of a major corporation. He doesn't take shit from no one, but he's willing to put that all side in order to please her! Gazing up at him, she watches as he rolls the condom on. Rey wants him so badly she can taste it. Her hunger is incorrigible. He stares down at her and licks his lips. 

"You're _so_ beautiful, Ben." Rey breathes as her eyes follow his torso, ripped to perfection and made _just_ for her. 

"And you are a sight to behold, as well, Rey," he says bending over the bed and crawling up and over her, kissing her as he goes. 

He kisses each of her breasts, teasing her nipples in turn as she groans and writhes beneath him. And he doesn't stop nor does he show her any remorse for the pleasure he gives to her in bountiful amounts. She _loves_ him so much that it aches, that is pains her! _No....don't stop, Ben! I want you! I want you so much, please! Please, give me everything!_

"Ben, _please._ "

"Please, what, sweetheart?" he murmurs softly in between their sloppy, wet kisses.

" _Please,_ I _want_ you inside me!"

"I know, baby, I _know_."

" _Please,_ don't--I'm sorry!" And it's a plea. An agonizing plea that escapes from her lips. "I-I'm so sorry for leaving you, for ruining us---for everything! Just _please._.. _.fuck_ me now! _Please_!"

"Tell me something. Do you _love_ me?" he asks her.

She lifts her head off the pillow and stares at him, her chest rising and falling with the anticipation. "W-What?"

"It's a simple question, _really_." Gazing at her, he slowly pushes her legs apart with his free hand and moves so that he's literally hovering above her now. "Do you _love_ me, Rey?"

"I-I _never s_ topped loving you, Ben. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"That's all I need to know then." he whispers, before sinking slowly into her at a deliciously delicate pace.

Closing her eyes, relishing in the fullness, the exquisite feeling of being whole, of being possessed again by him, the instinctive feeling hitting her pelvis and thrusting it up to meet his, Rey groans loudly. Slowly, he ease back and slowly fills her again. It's too much! Rey's fingers find their way into his unruly thick, hark locks and tugs and pulls--unable to get her feel of him. Slowly, he thrusts against her again, earning her cries, drowning in her pleas for him. 

"Y-You can go a little faster, Ben." 

Smiling with triumph, he kisses her hard, then begins thrusting his hips against her in earnest---it's relentless, punishing, even, but she takes it all. It won't be long, he knows that. In fact, he found it surprising that he didn't cum in his jeans the second he saw her waiting outside the office building earlier. But it doesn't matter now---their together at last---and he sets a pounding rhythm in that cause.

Rey feels it in her groin, feeling her legs tensing up beneath him. His words of love, affection, pleasure, are her undoing. She explodes, feeling ever mind-blowing sensation, shattering into a million pieces. Ben is soon to follow in behind her, moaning out her name and shuttering against her as he fills the condom to the brim.

" _Shit! FUCK!_ Rey---Rey," he cries out, collapsing on top of her, his head buried into the crook of her neck. "I love you. I love you."

And she smiles to herself while she continues to play with his hair as he recuperates his strength, grinning from ear to ear knowing that this time around, he actually _means_ it. _We'll make it this time, I just know we will!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, just so that no one gets confused in the future, I currently do not have a laptop, my old one finally bit the dust. So I'm updating on my phone and while i'm at work on that desktop during the week.  
> Hopefully this will clear up why the chapters suddenly get longer and make it less confusing for my readers. I'm sorry in advance! Hopefully i'll be able to get a new laptop once this whole virus thing blows over!

Peace returns to Rey, she opens her eyes and gazes lovingly into the face of the man she loves. Ben's expression is soft and he looks younger than ever as he sleeps, snoring slightly. Slowly and carefully, Rey strokes the side of his cheek---he almost looks like a baby now that he's shaved the mustache and beard completely off. She had to admit, that whole look had something going for it. At her touch, he opens one eye and groans into her neighboring pillow.

"Sorry," she apologizes as she leans over and kisses the back of his head. He smells heavenly--fresh and clean. "But you look so peaceful when you sleep."

"I'm glad you think so." He says in a muffled voice, before rolling onto his back. As he turns to look at her he notices she's making this weird-facial expression and can't help but wonder why. "What is it?"

"You shaved." Rey chuckles, pointing to her chin.

"You're literally just _now_ noticing that?" Ben asks, his brows lifting. 

"I guess so. I mean, I was preoccupied by _other_ things to notice it until now."

 _Yeah, other things like you coming back into my life so unexpectedly, the art-show, Finn and Rose and their whole ordeal---and of course the sex. God, the sex! I think that's what I missed the absolutely most about it--about you---about us and our relationship!_ No one could pleasure her more than Ben Solo could that was certain! He still upheld the crown when it came to the romp in the sheets. 

"Well, I mean, you've always said you hated the satche before, so...." he mumbled, rubbing his chin with his free hand. "....I got rid of it."

"I didn't hate it, but, I do prefer this baby-faced look on you a lot more," said Rey as she rubbed her fingers across his smooth skin. "It's _you._ "

"Yeah? Keep it?" he asks her, now smiling affectionately up at her.

“I could get used to it, yeah.” Rey answers as she slides out from underneath the covers and grabs her robe off from the back of her coat rack and carefully slides it on. “Despite all of this, there’s still some things we need to talk about if we’re really going to..you know...give this whole thing another shot.”

“I agree,” says Ben, nodding. 

“Oh, well, I’m—thanks,” Rey murmured, surprised that Ben would even agree that their relationship needed working on. “I think we need to lay out some ground rules, boundaries, if you will.” 

Chuckling, Ben reaches over and picked up his boxer briefs off from the pile of clothes lying on the floor and slid it up his long legs and over his ships. God, the very sight of him even being half naked made her want to all but jump his bones again. Have it really missed the sex, that much? Jeez! I need to calm myself down! However, she knew deep down, there was no “calm yourself down” scenario that would work to her advantage. He was just all primal hot male! Everyone woman wants a piece of that in their life.

“I could do boundaries, sure,” Ben said, cocking his head from side to side.

Rey found this new behavior a little strange. Ben was not normally a bargainer, and she felt he was only agreeing because he didn’t want to lose her again. That wouldn’t sail—there needed to be compromise, there needed be stature or otherwise they would just end right aback where they were before. And to lose Ben twice in a week, Rey’s heart couldn’t handle it. She just couldn’t. 

“I don’t want you to just agree with me because I said something, Ben,” said Rey softly. “I really think we need to think about this, about what we will do and what we won’t do—this time around.” 

“And I am agreeing with you,” Ben addressed. “I’ve already expressed some of the things I am willing to change. I was a bit controlling and overbearing, and I’m seeing a therapist for that.” 

“But there were other things too, Ben,” Rey said, moving over towards him and sinking his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I can’t go through that again, I can’t. Sometimes, you would just shut me out completely and if you really love me as much as you say, then you can’t just do that.” 

Nodding, Ben leaned up and kissed her fully on the lips. He was a man on edge. Right now, he would do anything and everything to prevent Rey from walking out of his life for a second time. Rey isn’t sure that he’s heard her or not and she has a horrible feeling that they will be having this conversation again sometime in the future. I swear, I don’t even think Ben’s father, Han is this damn hard-headed!! I honestly, don’t know how Leia has had to dealt with two of them in her household?!!

“Can I stay with you?,” he then asks, Rey. 

“What? You mean...for the night?” 

Ben nods curtly was he caresses her thigh with the pad of this thumb. moving upwards ever so slowly. Already, Rey could see his brown eyes were filling with that same, hardened lust that she had been met with earlier. Very quickly, Rey was both in awe and flabbergasted by this man sitting on the bed staring at her. _Jesus Christ, did this man’s sex-drive know no boundaries?_ But maybe that's just how he wanted it.....to _break_ her. To make her remember what she thought she'd lost forever. _It's not over until I say it's over, baby. And you are mine. All mine!_

“I mean I-if you want to.” Rey finally answered, her chest constricting tightly as she felt his hands moving further up her thigh.

“Well, of course, I want to.” Ben cooed, licking his lips. 

“Well, if you want to get technical with me, Solo, I assumed that you would.” 

“Good.” He smiled sweetly. “Because I never had any intentional of leaving you...again.”

“Sarcasm in its lowest form, Solo,” says Rey, shaking her head at him. “Never thought you’d stoop that low.” 

“Who? Me?” He questions. 

He’s cute....too cute, in-fact. And maybe it’s this reason alone as to why Rey loves him. He’s a breath of fresh air, infectious, but, at the same time, incredibly intimidating. Oh shit, there’s that smirk again. What’s the planning? What’s he planning and can i handle whatever that something is? We’ll see...we shall see! And it’s that what if that terrifies her. She’s already breaking the rules, and most likely going to hell for it anyway. 

“I want to try something, if you’ll let me.”

“What?” Rey asks. 

“Leave it to me,” he winks up at her before getting to his feet and quickly disappearing into the hallway.

The uncertainty, the whole, what other tricks as he got up his sleeves, nearly overwhelms her. It becomes even more erratic when she hears him rummaging around in the kitchen. What in the bloody hell is he doing? Then again this is Benjamin Solo—crazed CEO of Solo Enterprises she’s fucking—there or lack of—there’s no telling what he’s got planned. 

When he returns to the bedroom a few minutes later he’s carrying a glass of ice cubes and a very sensual grin on his face. What in the world? Rey wonders as she watches him circles around her bed and sets it down on the nightstand next to her. Now, she never took Solo for a man who enjoys foreplay—but then again—he’s probably had time to think of something erotic in their time getting back together. 

_Oh my fucking......God!_

Rey’s jaw is literally on the floor. He grabs a single cube from the glass mug and when he looks at her next, his eyes are hooded and his tongues skims the top of his teeth. Oh, fuck that tongue! She feels winded—as if all the air inside her lungs has been knocked completely out of her. _What’s he going to do with that ice cube? Where is he going to put that ice cube?_ So many questions, so much to think about, and yet time, like always never wanted to be on their side. This was a different side of Solo than she was used to seeing and surprisingly.....she liked it. As desire, dark, sleek and wanton runs hot through her veins. _So, this is the game, huh? This is how you plan to win me over, is it, Solo? We’re going to have some fun ice cubes now are we??_

“I hope you’re warm enough,” he whispers in a very seductive manner that makes her core ache with need. “Because I plan to have a little fun with these ice rubes on your body. Speaking of which...take off your robe.”

Its a command. One she’s heard him give many, many times over during her time working for him. If you would’ve told her six months prior that she’s be not only be working for Solo but also being in a full-blown romantic/sexual relationship with him as well, she would have laughed at you. There was no way she could have predicted any of this! Solo was a living breathing, walking, talking human epiphany. 

“Can I ask what you plan to do—“ 

“Just trust me, Rey,” Ben says in a voice of reassurance, sensing her hesitation. “I need you to trust me.”

Arching her brow, she gives Ben a quizzical glance and murmurs in a hush-hush tone, "You and trust walk a very fine line, Solo. A _very_ fine line."

"Well...." And his lips quirk into a half smile as he pulls the sash from her silk pink robe and tosses it across the room. "....maybe you should have thought about that before you decided it was a good idea to fuck me.... _.again._ "

"You practically talked me into it, Solo." says Rey, feeling her whole body practically convulse as his hands slide between her thighs, parting them slightly. "Besides, I had a feeling this was where we were going to end up before the night was over, anyways. We can't stay away from each other....apparently."

He quickly removes his hand, his eyes never leaving hers. Stroking her face with the backs of his knuckles, his touch resonates in the depts. of her groin---igniting her desire like wild fire. Bending, he kisses her lips briefly. She has no earthly idea what sort of scheme is running wild inside that head of his, but, she's certain that it's sexual in every way. _How did I ever get so lucky....twice?_ Rey wonders as she sighs at the feel of his hands caressing her bare shoulders in such a soothing way. Her senses have never been higher, her wants and needs as a woman had never been fully met until he had come along? _Was this fate? We're we just meant to be? I hope so!_

"Now, I want you to lie down the bed, facing up and looking at me.... _only_ at me." he commands, his eyes darkening, burning into her own. 

And Rey does as she is told. Her usual bright and cheerful room is now shrouded in darkness, thanks to Ben's urge to keep things---in the mood---so to speak. Normally, Rey hates the energy-saving bulbs that her roommate, Rose constantly keeps bringing home whenever she can, but being naked and exposed with Ben here, she's for once, grateful for the tea-dance twenties looking dimness. He stands next to the bed gazing down at her. The look on his face tells her immediately, he's enjoying this far more than he really should be. 

"You are _so_ beautiful, Rey." he says as he crawls up onto the bed, over her body, and straddles her. "I could look at you all _fucking_ day long. Now, I want _you_ to stay completely still, okay?"

Nodding, she complies and does her best to remain as still as possible for him as she feels the cool water now dripping from the ice-cube and onto her neck. _Oh shit, it's cold!_ Well, what were you expecting, Kenobi? It's ice for crying out loud! Goosebumps slowly appear on her flesh as more droplets from the ice-cub fall onto her skin. This is so erotic, so sexy---so--- _oh shit---what's he doing now?!_ He looks so freaking hot, young and carefree--sitting on either side of her, eyes bright and face luminous. Watching him as he reaches into the mug for another cube, Rey feels the anticipation growing in her groin.

He takes the cube inside his mouth and lowers until he's kissing her. The sting from the cold cube, burns hot against her lips, consuming her in a wave of heat. Climbing off her briefly, he shoves his boxer briefs pass his hips and stands gloriously naked. Her stomach finds itself doing endless somersaults, and her mouth is rather dry. No doubt about it, the guys works out--thoroughly---if she had to guess maybe five times a week and it shows. 

"There, much better," he mutters.

He moves towards the end of the bed, grasps her ankles and yanks her until she's nearly hanging off the end. _No escaping now, huh?_ Grabbing yet another cube, he takes this one and begins gliding it across her body from her neck, over the swells of her breasts, making absolutely sure to spread it across her nipples in turn. _Oh.....it's so cold and oh....it's sensitive!_ Each nipple peaks and instantly hardens beneath the feel of the cold cube. It's torture. As it starts to melt, the droplets of water slowly run off and disappear into the rivulets of the bedsheets. His lips continue their slow, agonizing torture, sucking hard, nuzzling against her neck-- _-oh please, Ben, just end me now!_

"B-Ben.... _.please.._.."

"Not yet, baby. Not yet." he whispers raggedly into her ear. "Soon, I _promise._ Now, you've done this next bit before. If you move, water will get all over the bed, so you have to stay extra still for me."

He kisses each of her breasts in turn, then follows the line of cold icy water down her body, licking and sucking as he goes. Try as she might to stay completely still, the heavy combination of the cold from the cube itself and his inflaming touch----it becomes almost too unbearable for Rey to endure. Her hips start to move involuntarily, grinding at their own rhythm. He shift lower and starts lapping up the water from her stomach, swirling his tongue into and around her naval. Rey moans, it's too cold, it's too hot, it's both equally agonizing and tantalizing but she doesn't dare ask him to stop.

"Ben.....Ben....oh... _please_....I-I can't hold on much longer....."

"Hush now, sweetheart," he whispers gently, sliding one finger inside her, followed quickly by a second and he moves them with agonizing slowness, in and out. "Yes, just there."

The rhythmically strokes that he makes along the front wall of her vagina while he continues his exquisite technique of licking and sucking causes Rey's eyes to roll into the back of her head. She erupts into a mind-blowing orgasm that stuns nearly all of her senses. _Holy fuck, this feels good! He's so good to me!_ Vaguely, he stops and is suddenly hovering over her, smirking.

"Unfortunately, babe, I'm out of condoms at the moment and I _really_ want to fuck you again," Ben says as he holds her down firmly by her wrists. He's so hot. She can barely even breathe or think straight as she looks into his eyes. "Think you can take me bare?"

"O-Only if you promise to pull out before you---"

"I thought you were on the pill, babe?" Ben questioned, gazing down at her with superstition growing on his face. "Have you stopped?" 

Shaking her head, Rey answered with a trembling lip. "No, I haven't, but this---look, I'm just not ready for that again, Ben."

"So you can have me fuck the dog-shit out of you with a condom on but, you won't even consider letting me---"

_Fuck the dog-shit out of me! Ugh, why would you even say such a thing, Ben? I didn't let you---oh for fuck's sake, Ben! Now, you're sounding like a goddamn prick again! Where's the sweet Ben, I know and love? Has he just suddenly decided to go back into hiding again!_

"Ben, I'm respecting your boundaries, now you can at least respect mine, please?," says Rey agitatedly. "Who knows, if things go well between us, I might change my mind."

"If? _IF?_ I thought things _were_ going okay between us, Rey!" He mutters in an exasperated breath. "I _loved_ you. I loved you more than anything in this whole world and-- _and_ you left me without saying a word! You _left_ me, Rey!”

“Ben, I _really_ don’t want to fight with you about this right now, okay?”

“Then don’t!” He spat. 

And the mood's instantly killed. Rolling off her, Ben grabs for his boxers and his jeans and quickly begins sliding them on. _Oh, so instead of talking things out, he's just going to leave! So much for staying the night, huh?_ However, he doesn't grab for his shirt or shoes. Instead, he sits on the edge of the bed and runs a frustrated hand through his hair and turns slowly to look around at Rey who's pulling the bed-sheets tighter around her body. Is this the it? Is this part where he breaks up with her and leaves her to ponder on all the what if's? She can't do this a second time around.

"Ben, I--I--" She begins, but he silences her by kissing her swiftly on the lips. 

"I'll sleep on the couch, if that's what you want?" He then suggests.

"No, it's not what I _want_ , Ben." Rey confesses, reaching for his hand and squeezing it tightly. "I _want_ you here in this bed with me and I _want_ things to be how used to be between us, but, we have--we've said and done so many hurtful things to each other in the last week-and-half, that I'm frightened that won't ever be the same." 

"Do you love me still?" Ben asks.

"Yes, of course, I do. You know that."

"Then you need to start learning to trust me, Rey," he tells her in a soft voice. "If you can't then there's no need for us to continue this or seeing each other. I am bending over backwards to be with you, but I need a little help here."

Scooting over to him, Rey plants kisses all over his face, his hair, and finally his lips. She's such an idiot, but then again they both have been idiots from the very start. Pulling him close she frantically finds the strength to hold onto what little there was left between them. _I love you, Ben Solo! I do love you---so much!_

"Please..." Rey hums softly as she nuzzles against him. ".... _finish_ what you started."

"I need you to understand something, Rey. Do you know how much you _mean_ to me?" he breathes against her ear.

"No," she gasps.

Smiling against her neck, his fingers curling around her jaw and throat, holding her still for a moment _. You will never fully understand how much I love you, Rey, but, maybe there is a way that I can show you! Yes, you do. You know. Say it, Rey. Say it._

"You do, you know. You are _mine_ , Rey."

"Yes, yours," she breathes. " _All_ yours."

"And I take care of what is mine." he says firmly as he kisses her fully on the lips. "And I will earn your trust again, no matter what it takes, no matter how long it takes. You're _stuck_ with me, babe, so I hope you can deal with it cause I'm not going anywhere....not this time. If you have to punch me to get out whatever that's frustrating you, fine. I'm here."

_Oh Ben, my sweet, sweet Ben! That's all I've ever wanted from you! I love you! I will always love you!_

"I kind of like being stuck _with_ you." Rey purrs. 

Ben regains his confidence, feeling reassured by their love for one another and they make love until the very wee hours of the morning and as Rey finally finds sleep, she realizes it's the most intense, mind-blowing sex she's ever received. Who knew making-up could be so easy and so hot? As she curls into his heated body, she feels the beats of his heart and smiles happily to herself. It's _hers._ Somehow, she's always known deep down that it's been hers from the very beginning and now she can rest easy knowing that it always will be hers--- _till death do us part, Solo!_

* * *

Ben is already up and bustling about when Rey wakes, and something about him sitting at her tiny kitchen table talking frantically on his cell-phone makes her heart skip a beat. _He's mine! All mine! If this is heaven, I never want to wake up from it again!_ Silently, she slips by him and begins making herself and him a cup of coffee. Even with her back turned to him, she feels his burning gaze and wonders if he will make something out of it---he doesn't. Instead, he kindly lets her continue while he finishes up the call and then hangs up.

"Trouble?" Rey asks as she grabs some creamer from the fridge. 

"Just some stuff going on at the office that sadly needs my attention," he replies as he rises from the chair and wraps his arms around her waste, pulling her close. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she replies as she turns to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you decided to stay the night with me. With Rose gone on her weekly business trips these days, it gets awfully lonely here by myself."

"And I would be happy to do it again tonight, if you'd like?" He murmurs, kissing her softly on the neck.

"Hmm, that feels _so_ nice." Rey coos, closing her eyes as she feels his hands snaking their way up and down her body. 

Ben then spins her around and picks her up and slams her down onto the counter before diving into the crevasse of her neck, nipping and biting at the tender flesh while he pushes between her naked legs. _Well, for someone who has business to attend to they are feeling highly frisky this morning!_ His tongue is hot, and she groans at the feel of him pressing himself firmly against her, already hard and weeping between her legs. _Damn, he's already this hard!_ _Surely, I don't do this to him---oh, I'll never get enough of this---of him--of his hard cock!_ Oh, shit, she wants to die in his arms right then and there.

_I tell you what buddy, this is one hell of a wake-up call, Solo! I fucking love it!_

"W--what about the office, Ben?" Rey gasps between his kisses.

" _Fuck_ the office!" Ben growls, shoving his jeans and boxers down and lining himself up at her entrance. He slides in with easy and begins to thrust against her in earnest. "Fuck! _Fuck,_ you're so tight, Rey! Always so wet and tight....just....for....me!"

"I-I love you, Ben!" Rey cries out in between his punishing thrusts. He's relentless in his passion, his desire to keep her as close to him as possible. _I'm never going to let you go, Rey. NEVER!_

" _Fuck,_ I love you, too, babe!" 

He snakes one hand around her waist, while his other grasp firmly at her hip, and he proceeds to push harder into her, making her nearly scream. As his breathing grows harsher and harsher, ragged, equally matching her own, Rey begins to feel that quickening deep rolling wave of pleasure coming over her. This what he does to her---to her body and he possesses it wholly so that she can think of literally nothing else, except him and his fast-paced movements. _I'm his....totally and completely all his!._ Wrapping her arms around his neck, she holds on with immense brutality, bruising him practically, while she eggs him on.

"H-Harder, Ben---harder----oh _fuck-_ \--"

"That's it!" Ben growls through gritted teeth, plowing into her now with fierce, powerful thrusts. Shit, it's a miracle that she hasn't split in her two. He's fucking huge! "Cum for me! Cum on my dick! I want you to cum---hard, I want to feel it gushing out of you like a goddamn river!"

"Do it, Ben! Cum!"

"W-What?" He gasps in between their kisses, pulling back slightly to look at her, his eyes all aglow. "W-What did you just say?!"

"I _want_ you to do it!" Rey exclaims, pushing aside his dampening bangs. Sweat, is something that always looks so good on him. "Do it, Ben! Cum inside me, it's okay! I took---I've been on the pill since we last---oh just _fucking_ do it, Ben! _Please_!"

The equally frustrated and heated glance he gave her knew, she'd be getting an earful of this later, but they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Ben then pulled her body close to his and thrust her in abandon, several times causing her to arch her body completely off the edge of the counter. She'd never get enough of this---of _him_ \--and maybe that was the whole point. She didn't want to. She loved him, and he her and isn't that what second chances were for?

For forgiveness, to make amends. Feeling that he was so close, she grabbed him around his buttocks and squeezed as firmly as she could. She heard it, that low primal growl that escaped from his chest. The floodgates opened like a busted damn and he painted her insides white with his seed. _Milk it, Rey! Take every last drop, babe!_

His body shuttered against hers as he emptied himself and then his head drooped onto her shoulder, panting as he tried to catch his breath. His shaggy hair was a mess, her body an even bigger mess as she felt his stickiness oozing between her legs.

That faint "O" that formed across her lips as he slowly pulled out and kissed her on the lips. "That was.....that was nice." He murmured, still trying to catch his breath. "But you still owe me an explanation about the whole pill things, but, we'll discuss that later."

"I want to go with you....to the office, I mean."

"If I take you to the office, I know more than likely, I'm going to be fucking you at the office." He said with a sensual smirk.

Leaning forward she kissed him, biting down on his bottom lip and tugging it with her teeth, muttering, "Then it's a good thing that I like it when you fuck me, Solo. You give me the best orgasms."

"Keep that up, sweetheart, and we are not even going to be able to make it out of this building without me _fucking_ you." says Ben, cocking his lower jaw. 

"That's what I'm hoping for, Solo." 

"Get your ass in that shower Miss Kenobi, and I might just think about fucking you while we're in there." Ben says swatting at her behind.

The cracking sound of his hand against her skin ripples around the kitchen and she ends up having a mark of his hand on her ass-cheek. Pulsating with it's sting and red. It's quite literally the perfect sign of his ownership. Together, they shower without managing to rip each other apart (sadly, to Rey's displeasure), but he really does have business to take care of.

Just because the relationship's back on, doesn't mean life stops spinning. Promising to return, Ben kisses her and checks out and make a quick dash downtown to the office. Somehow, Rey knows, he'll keep that promise too. He _will_ come back...to her.

Crashing down onto her unkept bed, Rey is wide awake with a series and range of new emotions, grinning from ear to ear as she tries to drink all of it in-- _-love, happiness, disbelief, joy._ For once it's all the good stuff, and she's more than happy to let that sink in. Ben Solo came back to her, gave himself to her, poured everything he had wanted to say into their love making. The sex was better than she remembered it to be or was he always that good and had she been blind to it because of her own internal fears?

Well, whatever it was, it didn't matter anymore. He more than made up for it last night and this morning--

 _God, can he just come back already? I'm already missing him and that hot sex!_ _Yeah, Rey, that's love you're feeling! The one thing you thought you'd lost and would never get back from him!_

"What was I _worried_ so much for?" she asks herself as she grabs her teddy-bear and clutches it close to her chest, revealing in these new profound feelings. "I never lost him to begin with. We just ran off the track there a bit, but, we've found our way back onto the path again."

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Grabbing ahold of her phone off the bedside table, she found even more reasons to be happy when she saw that Ben had already left her several text messages, each more affectionate than the last. Her heart swell with joy---near about to bust--when she read the last one he had sent to her and felt it nearly overwhelming her with immense joy. Clearly, he hadn't wanted to leave her so abruptly to attend to business, but, work was work, things needed tending to, but he promised to keep his end of the bargain when he returned.

**TEXT MESSAGE:**

**TODAY: 8:49 AM**

**Thank you for such a eventual evening/morning! I hope we can more just like it in the future, baby!**

**I love you so very much!!**

She was tempted to get into her car, barge straight into his office and give him what he was quite literally asking for, but---decided against it, the last second. There would be plenty of time for it later. She, therefore, decided to call up Rose and ask her how the rest of her and Finn's night went. No doubt they probably booked a hotel room downtown but stayed out to the wee hours of the morning celebrating and drowning in booze.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," said Rey rather cheerfully when Rose's groggy voice echoed over the phone. "I take it you and Finn had a pretty good evening."

"What time is it?" Rose asked. 

Rey could hear muffled sounds in the background and Finn groaning-- _-yeah, sounds like they had a very good evening, all right._ Then again she wasn't one to judge, by any means. She'd just had two amazing orgasms in less than twelve hours and many more were soon to follow. After a few minutes of odd noises and curse words, Rose finally told Rey that she was stepping out into the balcony to have her, her privacy while Finn continued to sleep.

"We checked in at the Hilton as shortly after the party ended," Rose told her, yawning. "We were too tired to go back to the apartment."

"So, did everything go okay?"

"Well, someone bought some of the art-work if that's what you mean---wait, hold up, did Mr. Warmth go back to our apartment with you?" Rose asked, quickly changing the subject. Typical Rose Tico!

"He might have." Rey answered, unable to keep herself from blushing. The images of last night and this morning kept popping inside her head. 

"Is he still there?" 

"No, he had to run back to the office for a bit, but, um...." she hoped biting her lip was acceptable, because she found she was unable to stop herself from doing so. "....he said that he'd be back later."

"I still can't believe he came last night!"

"Me either." said Rey in disbelief.

"Well, look, I hate to run but we only booked the room for one night. We have to be put of here by eleven, but, we should all go get lunch together later, that is, if your hunk-of-a-boyfriend, Mr. Solo isn't busy."

"I'll talk to him."

"Okay, see you soon!"

"See you, girl." And the line went dead. Rey lay there on the couch, boredom quickly taking over. She couldn't just sit here and wait until Ben got back---she'd go out of her damn mind. 

She rushed into her room and began sliding on a pair of legging, a loose but "appropriate" office-looking attire shirt and comfortable flats. Sex was really the driving behind her decisions, right now. Yet, as she grabbed for her apartment keys she realized she didn't care. Ben, hopefully wouldnt be too tied up as she could pull out on him a little eneavor of her very own. When she entered through the front lobby, the downstairs receptionist looked rather stunned to see her.

"M-Miss Kenobi? What are you doing here?"

"I need to see, Mr. Solo, Jyn." she said as she placed her heavy leather black purse onto the counter. "It's quite urgent. Is he in?"

"I'll check," Jyn answered as she reached down and picked up the phone and began dialing an extension. "Yes, it's me! Miss Kenobi is here to see Mr. Solo? Is he currently in still? He is....okay, I'll send her up." 

Anticipation was eating away at Rey's insides. It dawned on her that for a second time, she was dating one of New York's most eligible bachelors and that he had rocked her world so much in span of six months. _God, I love him. I really, truly, love him! I just hope.....he knows that._

Jyn placed the phone back down on the reciever and quickly handed Rey a badge for the elevtors and said, smiling brightly, "Mr. Solo will see you now, Miss Kenobi."


	4. Chapter 4

Pushing open the glass doors, Rey entered Ben's office. It felt clean and everything was spick-and-span from floor to ceiling, not an inch of dust. Ben standing by the window, his back turned to her and his arms stretched out on either side of him on the metal railing. He seemed to be lost in thought, especially since he didn't even seem to hear or notice Rey approaching. It was only when she said "now, that's one sexy man", did he finally turn around and acknowledge her.

"Hey, babe," he said in all smiles as he approached, kissing her firmly on the lips. "I _really_ must have done my part last night and this morning for you to pay me an "in-person" visit?"

"I'm sorry," Rey quickly apologized as her eyes searched his handsome face. "I just---I just couldn't wait."

"Well, please, by all means---" and he pointed to the rather comfortable black sofa nestled in the far corner of the office and then began loosening his black tie. "---we can find a minute or two to have a moment, I think? Luckily, all of my concerns were mostly taken care of."

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go and get lunch with me and Rose and her boyfriend?" 

"Didn't we see them just last night, though?" Ben asked in a curious voice. 

"Yes, we did, but you know we never got around to actually going on a double-date with them before we broke up the first time, and I figured that---"

"You figured that we could have a do-over and make up for it, huh?" Ben said, finishing her sentence for her. "Well, I don't see why not, seeing as I have no further engagements here at the office, but....." and the paused as walked over towards his desk, grabbed a small remote and pushed the top button.

The charcoal shades slowly began to drop, cutting off the sun's warm and penetrating it in darkness. Rey felt her thighs bunching together and her core throbbing with need. She kept thinking about the first time she had sex with Ben- _-right here_ , in this very room and how it had been the start of a lot of firsts for them as a couple. The idea of doing it again for the second time.....

"Intrigued?" Ben quipped as he pulled off his black tie and began working at the collar of his dress shirt.

"I've been fucked on a desk before--- _thoroughly_ , but, never on your sofa." said Rey, biting down on her lips.

"You think your best friend would approve of you showing up to lunch looking like a sticky, hot mess?" 

Arching her brows, Rey murmurs in a very seductive voice, "You mean, like I've just been stuffed and fucked and leaking with my CEO boyfriend's hot cum? That kind of sticky, hot mess?"

"Speaking of which---" Ben began as he and Rey sat down on the sofa next to one another. "---you're on the pill now. Why didn't you just tell me that last night? We could've avoided that whole "condom" conversation thing."

Not wanting to "kill the mood" as they say, Rey went on to explain to Ben in a way that she hoped that he would understand that she hadn't planned on getting back together with him---at _least-_ \--not right away, and not so quickly. She figured that she had killed any and all chances of them ever getting back together when she left him and truly believed that he felt the same. When she had finished, his expression was one that told her he wasn't all that surprised, honestly, but it _still_ hurt. 

"You really thought that _you-_ \--that _we_ were done? Over?" Ben asked, now turning to look at her.

"I just wanted to be honest with you, Ben, and I truly believed that after I left the way that I did that you would never want to see me again." Rey said, her voice growing raspy. Already she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to her explain her reasons. _Don't cry. Don't fucking cry._

"I thought that I had used up all my chances with you and last night I just wanted---"

Nodding, Ben murmured in a soft, gentle voice, "To be sure. You _wanted_ to be sure---like really, _really_ sure about me----about---about us?"

Leaning forward she cupped Ben's face in her hands and kissed him firmly on the lips. She felt so ashamed, so horrible for letting him believe that--- _oh God, I am so, so sorry, Ben! Please, I hope you can find it within you to forgive me--not just for last night, but for everything since I left you._  
  
“You didn’t ruin anything, Rey,” said Ben, sensing her own set of fears. “If anything, you brought us back together and we’re stronger now because of it. Rey, I love you.”

"I love you, too, Ben. So, _so_ much." 

Smiling, Ben kissed her once more. Rekindling her fragile relationship with him had been a risk-taker, but, in the end it had proved to be worth it. He _was_ worth it. At least now she knew it. Everything that had happened before now could be forgiven and they could truly start anew. They could learn to overcome hurdlers together. 

"Now that we're back together, "officially"--" Ben laughs as he takes hold of Rey's hand and gives it a firm squeeze. "---let's promise each other, here and now, that nothing and I mean nothing will ever come between us again. If we have a problem, we'll sort it out, we'll deal with it....together."

"Yes." Rey nods repeatedly, unable to control her smile. "Yes, together."

Ben smiles as he leans into kiss her. He knows their all good now and their future is unwritten. They decide to hold off on the office debauchery and head out to meet Rose and Finn at a café just around the corner for lunch. As they newly happy couple arrive, they are completely unable to keep their hands off one another. 


End file.
